the_kaze_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Becky Travis
Becky Travis is a supporting character in KAZe. She is best friends with Sue Getty and Jane Kami. Although her role seemed minor, her death in later chapters would become a contributing reason for Jane wishing to be rid of the entity inside her. Personal Life Becky has been friends with Jane and Sue since they were kids. They all grew up together and formally attended The Local Dalisville High School. She was dating Luke Warm, although it's implied that they had a off/on relationship. According to Jane, Becky isn't a virgin and has had sex with Luke plenty of times to convince her that's all they're dating about. When they were younger, the trio of friends would hang out at a nearby coffee shop, Phillips, which Jane still continues to visit. Appearance Becky is described as an attractive girl with long ginger hair, auburn skin, and had green/blue eyes. Her good looks was most likely what caught the attention of Luke in the first place. She often wears tight skinny jeans and tight tank tops with a wool shawl. She also frequently wore her hair up when she tried to look sophisticated, as shown in Chapter 6. Relationships Jane Kami (Unknown-2011) Type: Best Friends Becky is one out of Jane's two best friends. Becky often tries to get revenge on the people who wrong her, which Jane doesn't exactly approve of, but she still cares about her. Although they are friends, Jane doesn't like her boyfriend who only uses her as a tool for money and sex. After having a premonition, Jane tries to prevent Becky from getting in a car accident with him, but fails, and is forced to watch in horror and sadness as her best friend is accidentally ran over by Lucas' out-of-control car. Sue Getty (Unknown-2011) Type: Best Friends Sue is one of Becky's best friends. Becky and Sue often work together to try and pull pranks on certain people, including Jane, for ether fun or revenge. Becky comforts Sue as she begins to have a panic attack when they can't find Jane after escaping their terrorized school. It's implied that Becky was one of the people that went to Sue's funeral after her death. Kendra Bronze (Unknown-2011) Type: Possibly Enemies Kendra and Becky haven't interacted in front of the viewers perspective, however it is possible that Becky dislikes her due to her constant stalking and affiliation with Jane. Personality Becky is shown to have an impatient personality, and will often complain when she is slowed down or stopped from doing a task she wishes to have complete. Nothing less, she is still a nice person around her friends, although she is skeptical around meeting strange people. She is also capable of holding grudges on people who she felt have wronged her in some way, like her teachers for instance, and will often try to get revenge on them. Becky has also been shown to be lazy, often getting bad grades because of it, and is often grounded as a result, despite her not actually caring and somehow finding a way to break that punishment without getting caught. Death As Jane and her new accomplice, Xavier Kesshō, discuss the possibility of the former being slowly possessed by an entity (previously thought to be Mai Takeo but was proven false), Jane has a premonition of a car exploding. Later on that night, Becky posted on her Facebook status that she was going out of town with Luke and wouldn't be out of Dalisville until around 8:00. Realizing that they're going to be the ones getting in a car crash, Jane and Xavier beat them to Briar Patch Connect, where they would have to leave to get out of Dalisville completely, and stop them. Once they are stopped, Jane tries to explain to her what's going on while Luke stays in the car. Becky laughs at Jane's implications of having visions and tries to leave, but finds out the car won't work anymore. Leaning against the bumper in annoyance, Becky tries to get Jane to tell her about what's going on, ignoring their warnings to get away from the car. Becky doesn't listen to them, and the car starts again suddenly, lurching forward and accidentally crushing her body in the process, which kills her instantly and her blood splatters on the windshield as Luke gets into the predicted accident as Jane and Xavier watch in horror. It's implied in Jane's vision that if she had stepped away from the car like she was told, she would've survived and would've passed out upon seeing her boyfriend get in the predicted accident. Category:KAZe Characters Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:Supporting Characters